


Paint

by MysteryMuse



Series: Random Access Memory [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Holy Trio, Maverick Hunters, OT3 (nonsexual), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the Mavericks are getting a little too used to Zero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

"So, what do you guys think?" Zero was almost shy in the asking.

Axl tilted his head. "Can I see 'em again before I say, Zero?" X nodded and looked closer as well.

"Sure." The blond fanned out the series of small colored plastic chips in his palm like a hand of playing cards, with a smooth motion of his thumb, and held it out to his friends to see. "I'm thinking a matte. Royal, for sure, except not blue. Obviously."

"Matte's so boring, though," Axl told him. "You should be glossy. Like, that one." He jabbed his finger at one of the chips, which was a bright, shimmering coral red with flecks of gold mica here and there.

X, on the other hand, tapped his chin with a thoughtful expression. "That's too close to what he already has."

"Why change what's workin'?" Axl countered.

X laughed, and Zero nodded.

"Why do you want to change anyway?" X tapped at Zero's shoulder, peering at him.

"I just don't _feel_ red lately? I dunno. And black's all right, but kinda done." Zero shrugged, and scowled at himself, at nothing. "I think the Mavs are getting too used to a big red noise coming at them. Loses the shock value."

Snickering behind his hand, X reached out and selected another chip, carefully- one that was slightly hidden behind the others. "Well, if it's shock value you want..." He raised it so Axl and Zero could both see.

Axl flinched. "Ow. Ow, no... not that. C'mon, that's HIDEOUS!"

Zero burst into a huge grin. "It's perfect."

A few hours later, Zero moved calmly down the hall in his high-gloss lemon yellow armor with its red jewels and bronze accents, and enjoyed the shrieks of pain from aggrieved Hunters, whose sense of decency and taste were mortally wounded.


End file.
